


🧛♂️🌈 ☀️

by katychan666



Series: Texting Series [21]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Texting, emojis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: It's really hard to be a responsible Head of Security when your boss is getting it on in his office during business hours 🙈





	🧛♂️🌈 ☀️

Underhill groaned and then rolled his eyes when he passed by Alec’s office and he groaned, because the door was still locked. Oh, Underhill was no fool, he knew what that meant very much, especially since he knew that Magnus was visiting over and he sighed sadly as he dragged himself over to his own usual spot and just shook his head. Thumping against the wall from before was gone, but it seemed that they moved to the other part of Alec’s office and he was just so over it. It was just urgent, because he needed to hand in his weekly reports and Alec was in the  _ Do not disturb  _ phrase, like they hung on the doorknob of the door, for more than two hours now and Underhill seriously didn’t know what the fuck the two were doing such a long time in there. 

 

Underhill sighed and then sat back down, feeling betrayed. Betrayal knew his name very much that day and he just started sulking, then decided to tell just how irresponsible his boss was to his boyfriend as he needed to share  this with someone. It sucked that he was the only responsible adult in the building. Alec was the best Head of the Institute New York ever had, but Underhill was just so fed up with everything, so he was just feeling sorry for himself as he was sitting there in front of those boring screens and he whined. 

 

When he had it enough, he pulled out his phone finally and decided to text Marcel. He was against texting at work, but at the moment, he so didn’t care. No one was following the rules around there, so why bother… really?!  _ Why?! _

 

**Underhill: 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭**

**Underhill: 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭**

**Underhill:** _ Marcel, babe, where are you?! I need you!! Please reply to me!!!!!  _ 😭😭😭  _ Please? I love you. Je T'aime!  _ 😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘

**Underhill:** _ Pretty please???????  _ 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

**Underhill:** _ MARCEL WHERE ARE YOU? PLEASE SPEAK TO ME, I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING. COME BACK TO ME, DON’T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS. I BEG OF YOU ANYTHING BUT THAT! MARCEL, BABY!  _ 😭😭😭😭😭

 

Even Marcel wasn’t replying back! Underhill was sliding down in his chair as he was giving up on basically everything when he finally got a response from his boyfriend. He was catapulted up on his chair and his face brightened just as he read Marcel’s name. He had a little rainbow next to his name, because Marcel was his own personal rainbow. And sunshine! Oh, that reminded Underhill and he quickly added a little sun next to that rainbow that was next to Marcel’s name among his contacts and Underhill was in a better mood in no time! Maybe he should add a heart as well? But first thing was first, he needed to reply!

 

**Marcel: 😢😢😢😢😢😢😢**

**Marcel:** _ I’m so sorry, I was with a customer  _ 😢😢😢.  _ Aw, I’m all yours now, tell me, what happened? Teddy-Bear, lay it all out to me  _ 🤗🤗🤗

**Marcel:** _ Vamp coming it to give you some TLC  _ 🧛‍♂️🌈 ☀️

**Underhill:** _ I LOVE YOU SO MUCH PLEASE MARRY ME  _ !!

**Marcel: 👀👀👀**

**Marcel:** _ No, but for real what happened?  _ ❤️ 🧡 💛 💚 💙 💜

**Underhill:** _ Magnus is visiting!  _ 🤣 

**Marcel:** _ Oh! Lovely, that’s good news, no? Tell him I say hi! _

**Underhill:** _ No… you don’t understand… Magnus is visiting! He and boss have been in the office for two hours. TWO. HOURS.  _ 🤨

**Marcel:** _ Ooooooooooooooh  _ 😏

**Marcel:** _ Two hours?! Damn!  _ 🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯

**Marcel:** _ One must not underestimate the power of the Stamina rune!  _ 🤯

**Marcel:** _ I should know  _ 😏😏😏😏😏😏😏😏

 

Underhill flushed up, but then shook his head and decided to keep it serious this time. Nope, he wasn’t giving up. He needed to make Marcel realise how serious this was! He was suffering before with all those reports! And it was hell! Literal hell!

 

**Underhill:** _ I was working my ass off with those reports that need to be approved by Alec before they’re sent off to Idris, but he isn’t there to check them and deadline is tomorrow! I went through hell to put all of that in order and he won’t even open the door to take a look at them  _ 😢 😭😢 😭😢 😭😢 😭😢 😭😢 😭

**Marcel:** _ Awww, my poor Teddy 🐻 _

**Underhill:** _ Yeees, poor me!!!  _ 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭  _ I’ll need a lot of TLC when I come back home  _ 👀👀👀👀👀👀

**Marcel: 🤣 🤣 🤣 🤣 🤣 🤣🤣**

**Marcel:** _ You sure as hell recover quick  _ 🤣 🤣 🤣 🤣 🤣 🤣 

**Underhill:** _ Because you’re literally the best boyfriend ever  _ 😉 😊 😋 😎 😍 😘

**Marcel:** _ Well, can’t argue there  _ 😉😉😉😉😉

**Marcel:** _ Tell you what! Since you’ve been such a good boy today, when you come back I’ll give you a little massage  _ 🤗🤗  _ I’ll massage you to your heart’s content, will make all of your worries disappear  _ 🤗🤗  _ Then I’ll prepare you bath and cook you yummy food.  _ 🤗🤗🤗  _ Also, I’ll give you lots of hugs and kisses  _ 🤗🤗🤗🤗

**Underhill: 😻😻😻😻😻😻😻😻😻😻😻😻😻😻**

**Underhill:** _ I’M COMING BACK HOME NOW!  _ 👀👀👀👀👀👀

**Marcel:** _ Soon! Okay! Just hang in there for a few more hours. You can do it, my little Teddy-Bear.  _ 🐻 🐻 🐻  _ You’re amazing and so strong! I love you so much and if you’re a good boy I’ll make sure you’ll be rewarded well  _ 😍 😘

**Underhill:** _ Oh, what kind of reward will it be?  _ 👀👀👀👀

**Marcel:** 🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤

**Underhill:** _ Maybe we should give hot office sex a thing! Like roleplay and stuff!  _

 

What? Judging by how much Alec was screaming out every time it was bound to be fucking fantastic!

 

**Marcel:** 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣

**Marcel:** _ We could do that, don’t mind if I do! What role will you have? _

**Underhill:** _ I want you to be my boss  _ 🤤🤤🤤🤤  _ you know so that I can work under you  _ 👀

**Marcel:** _ Oh-ho! I do like a change like this! How come? You’re usually the one in charge~ _

**Underhill:** _ I want you to boss me around  _ 👀 🤤 🤤 🤤 🤤 

**Marcel:** 🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤

**Underhill:** _ I love you so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

**Marcel:** _ I love you too!! _

 

Underhill looked up and then saw on one of the cameras that the door of the office was suddenly opened and he rubbed his palms together. Okay, now he was going to Alec to give him a piece of his mind! 

 

**Underhill:** _ The door’s opened! Gotta move fast. I’ll go tell the boss he needs to be more responsible  _ 😎😎😎😎😎😎😎😎

**Marcel:** _ Yeeeees!!! You go, Theo!!! You’re amazing, I believe in you  _ 🤗🤗🤗🤗

**Marcel: 🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗**

**Marcel: 🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗**

**Marcel: 🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗**

**Marcel: 🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗**

**Marcel: 🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗**

**Marcel: 🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗**

**Marcel: 🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗**

 

Underhill had a huge smile on his face, but he then quickly tucked his phone away and headed over to the office, having the papers with him as he tried to find the best way to approach his boss. Once he reached the office, he saw Magnus and Alec on the hallway, trying to figure out how the painting, which was on the wall before, ended on the floor. Well. Underhill had a good hunch about it.

 

“ _ Boss! _ ” said Underhill and cleared his throat. He looked annoyed and Magnus immediately knew why, but Alec was as dense as ever. “I bring you the reports, which I’ve been trying to give to you for the past  _ two  _ hours,” said Underhill and shoved the papers into Alec’s face, Magnus snickering next to him.

 

“Oh, thanks,” said Alec. “Hey, Theo, how did the painting end up on the floor?” asked Alec curiously. 

 

“Well, I’m surprised that you two didn’t bring down the whole Institute down by how much commotion was going on,” blurted out Underhill and then bit his tongue. “I mean, I have no idea,” he then lied and Alec’s jaw dropped to the floor.

 

“Y-you mean, that we,” said Alec and pointed to himself and Magnus. “ _ We  _ did this?” he asked and his cheeks were bright red.

 

“Well, it couldn’t be the wind, I can tell you that,” said Underhill and then sighed. “I'm sorry, it's been a long day,” sighed Underhill and Alec pressed his lips together.

 

"No-no, I'm sorry, I-"

 

"We were only doing a bit of loving," said Magnus shamelessly and Alec's flush deepened even more while Underhill didn't know what to say. He was happy for them? 

 

"I'm… happy for you two, just, um, can you just not do it during business hours next time?" pleaded Underhill and Alec nodded, but Magnus only shrugged.

 

"Won't make any promises I can't keep," said Magnus and Alec wanted to be mad, but they just ended up bursting into laughter and Underhill decided that was enough for the day.

 

"Yep, I'm going home," said Underhill and stepped back. "I'm not paid enough to deal with this," was heard as he walked away and Alec hummed.

 

"Maybe I should give him a promotion or a raise," said Alec.

 

"You really should, we put him through a lot," said Magnus with a grin and Alec kissed him again. 

 

"Poor Theo," said Alec and they both chuckled again.

 

Underhill was soon in a better mood because

  1. Marcel gave him lots of TLC
  2. Hot office sex roleplay
  3. Apparently, he got a raise too 💰



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Leave a comment if you liked it ❤💗💓


End file.
